I'm Your Wife
by gooddame
Summary: Basically a rendition of my Klaroline story I'm your Husband. :)) Kat is about to be married but Kol gets in her way then memory issues ensue! Requested by chhavi!


"Kat where are you going," called Elena following her through the string of crowd.

"Away," she yelled behind her not bothering to look as she picked up the skirt of her bridal gown and jumped into the first car the valet pulled up in.

"Come back," she heard her twin sister call but she ignored it stepping on the gas before anyone could pull her away.

"Might want to watch the speed limit Darling," came a voice beside her making her head turn, "Wouldn't want to kill us both," the unknown man said from the passenger seat causing Kat to screech stomping on the break

"Who are you," she exclaimed as she switched lanes.

"Kol," he informed her with a tilt of his head, "The owner of this car," he said with a smirk unfazed by her sudden halt, "The real question is who are you?" he finished with a mocking grave look.

"Kat, Runaway bride," she answered shortly letting go of the break and stepping on the gas making a sharp turn to her right her fingers clutching at the wheel.

"Fascinating," he remarked crossing his arms shifting in his seat to get a look at her, and she truly was fascinating with her long brunette curls in the wind. The determined look on her face the pursing of her lips and the way she drove his new car enchanted him.

"Why are you running away," he asked softly unsure he had said it out loud.

"Because my fiancé made out with his ex-girlfriend last night in my car and I just found out about it," she replied with an arch of her brow looking at him with side eyes before she turned to look back at the road.

"Ouch," he answered her explanation shortly.

"Yeah," she said dryly with a slight nod of her head as they continued down the road, "Stop looking at me," she said without turning her head to him.

Kol smiled to himself his eyes still looming over her, "Do you even know where you are going?" he entreated.

With a slight wince she spoke, "Eh yes," she answered seeming unsure for the first time since she ran into his car.

"Liar," he chuckled looking out of the window on his right before back turning back to her only to have her dark brown eyes set on him.

"How would you know," she asked testing him amusement and curiosity radiating off of her much like her beauty.

"Destination wedding," he said leaning on his left arm where the armrest was, "Here you have the accent not me." Kol reminded her with a point of his finger.

She shot him a dirty look before she pulled over in the party sector one of his favorite pass times, "Looking to forget," he asked as he opened his door unbuckling his seatbelt.

She didn't reply as quickly as she had before so he came around the car opening her door. "I'll show you how." He told her looking into her dark eyes as he held out his hand for her to take.

Kat had never danced so much with only one man, not even Mason whom she was supposed to marry that afternoon. Instead she swayed on the dance floor here in a bar with the handsome stranger she had picked up earlier that day.

His hips met hers in sync her arms loose around his neck even as his hands held her waist to him firmly. He whispered words of worship into her ear that made her sigh. He heightened her delight and reminded her of what it was like to have fun again without waking up in someone else's home.

She cringed at her former glory days before her eyes met his again his lips in a crooked smile as he sipped on his beer watching her.

"Whoever he was he didn't deserve you," he said as she took his beer finishing it off for him.

She laughed gleefully, "How would you know," she asked slyly when she had calmed.

"Because no man here can look away," he said cupping her face his thumb running over her cheek in an intimate caress.

"That's just you," she countered shyly feeling her cheeks burn as she heard him chuckle her eyes trained on his hard chest.

"So it's just me then," he whispered into her ear before she felt his lips graze the skin on her face hovering over her lips. She blinked looking into his eyes, they pleaded with her asking. She sighed tilting her head as their lips met Kat closing their distance.

"Wake up Darling," he murmured as he kissed up her stomach the morning light crawling through the living room of his loft by the couch where they lay naked.

She hummed in her sleep her hand coming to his hair as she mumbled, "Mason, stop," he stopped immediately his hands on her waist as he pushed himself up her eyes opening as he did.

She screamed tossing him off of her so he fell rather loudly on the floor, "Who are you," she shouted grabbing the sofa cover and wrapping it around her naked body as she scooted up on the couch her knees covering her front.

He looked up from the ground in bewilderment, "Your husband," he replied getting up from the ground noticing how alerted she was at the fact that he was naked before her he covered his intimate bits as best her could by grabbing a blue vase from the coffee table.

"No you're not, unless I've just entered some wacko alternate universe," she told him firmly even though her eyes glided over his form. She didn't look disappointed but she did look shaken. "Where is Mason?" she huffed.

"I assume he's with his ex-girlfriend waking up in your honeymoon suite right about now," he replied making her face morph into one of anger. "I'm just calling it as I see it."

"Get out," she shouted looking around for any article of clothing she could find uncertain of who this man was or what he was talking about. Mason loved her he wouldn't go back to _her. _

"It's my apartment and I'm naked which you've noticed," Kol informed her," I'm not going anywhere," with that he sat down on the coffee table the vase was still the only thing blocking his thing from view.

She growled under her breath hating that he was right, she didn't even know where she was or how she got here, she was lucky he didn't turn out to be a murder. Though the way her muscles ached with a good kind of sore as she moved once more she knew he had killed her last night, multiple times.

"I have to get back," she said mostly to herself as she stood up making sure the cover was wrapped tightly around her though she doubted it would stop him from leering. Her skin tingled at the sight of him entranced by her she couldn't stop the thought that not even mason looked at her in such a way.

"By all means," Kol said gesturing to the door with his hand the sun reflecting off of his ring, she looked at it with intense curiosity before she felt it. The metal band around her own finger that wasn't there before her eyes shot down to confirm that it was there.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at her matching band her hold on her cover loosening as she held her hand out to look at it further. "We're married." She mumbled almost inaudibly.

"As I said before," he replied standing up forgetting his state as he placed the vase beside him and walked over to her. His arm wrapped around her waist as her back met his chest. "I'm your husband."

"I don't know you," she said looking at him, "I don't remember you, meeting you or marrying you," she felt on the verge of an anxiety attack. She mindlessly wondered if this was how her martyr of a sister felt whenever she felt she did something wrong. It was draining to say the least.

"You did yesterday," he said taking her hand in his as she looked from it to him mesmerized by the idea, "You laughed, you drank a _lot_," he said as he kissed behind her ear hearing her sigh." You kissed me and I kissed you," he felt himself smile at the memory.

"But I don't remember any of it," she said as she felt a shiver run down her spine and she realized every part of her remembered but her own mind. "I haven't drunk like that in years," she confessed.

He smiled against her cheek, "Soon you'll remember and I'll still be here," he mumbled against her skin his nose trailing down her soft neck, "Your my wife," he said as he enlaced their fingers by her side, "Mine."

"But," she sighed needing him to understand this wasn't her life but he didn't give her the opportunity to shoot him down any further as his lips met hers at first softly almost hesitantly as if waiting for her rejection.

Kat sighed feeling her whole person melt at the feel of it the way he cradled her to him made her squeeze her eyes shut wishing she could recall something. His lips were velvet against her own making it easy to fall into a dizzying love spell the longer he held her against him like this.

"I'm your wife," she said as his lips tenderly moved away from hers, her eyes opening to view him with a wicked smile on his lips knowing he had left her utterly breathless. She licked her lips as she mulled her words over.

Mason would be furious, and her mother, panic attack was back in full swing she realized as she felt herself begin to heave. Kol sensed something was wrong again and rushed off to the kitchen leaving her to sit back down on the sofa grabbing the nearest pillow and squeezing it tightly.

"Drink this," he instructed when he appeared again with a kitchen towel covering his full frontal nudity.

"What is it," she asked looking at the clear substance.

"Water," he replied she took the glass and tossed the water out with a flick of her wrist.

Kat groaned, "This is an emergency! I need hard liquor!" she told him dropping her shoulders in defeat as she watched him get down.

"Hard liquor got you to forget all about me," he said as he used the towel to soak up her mess feeling her eyes run over his back.

"Not all about you," she muttered as her face fell into her hands her body protesting with every movement as she watched him work out of the spaces between her fingers. "This is a confusing mess."

"I concur," he agreed setting the towel aside as he sat next to her she laughed at his awkward state giving him some of her cover for him to use as he sat with her. "So what do we do now," he asked.

"I have to call my sister," she told him plainly he nodded reaching for his home phone, "If there's anyone in this world who will still talk to me after yesterday, it's her."

"Here you are," he said in understanding with an awkward pat on her shoulder before he moved his arm to the back of the sofa resting it behind her.

She watched his movements feeling the phone in her hand as she looked from him to it, she giggled a bit looking at the phone. "I don't think I've seen a home phone since 2006." Kat admitted rather amused her confusion forgotten over a landline.

"I'm a bit old fashion," he simply said as she dialed the number to her hotel she felt him rubbing soft soothing circles into her naked back the line connected as she felt his lips on her cheek.


End file.
